Marcas
by Woozii
Summary: El pasado siempre deja huellas, y hay quienes se aferran a ellas.


**Disclaimar:** HQ! Pertenece a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Se viene le semana Oikage y termine escribiendo un KurooTsukki [bien, Nitta, bien]. Sólo puedo decir que, más como advertencia, esta historia contiene tema de _perforaciones_. Así como para quienes sean sensibles a este tipo de cosas [personalmente yo amo las perforaciones y me gusta armar en mi cabeza un megane-kun con ellas]. Quizás no tiene lógica y puede causar jaqueca, ¡pero! No me arrepiento de nada. ¡Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!

 _ **Canción:** Somebody that I used to know -Gotye. _

* * *

— **Marcas—**

 _"But you treat me like a stranger_  
 _And that feels so rough_  
 _No you didn't have to stoop so low"_

* * *

Llovía a cantaros y el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr hacer chillar las ventanas. Se podía oír el zumbido exterior y la manera en que las ramas de los árboles chocaban unas con la otras. La casa estaba sola porque sus viejos se habían ido a un viaje de fin de semana, lo cual era una ventaja, y todas las luces se hallaban apagadas. De lo único que se preocupó al entrar es que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Tsukishima, dándose ánimos y diciendo que todo eso era real, que iba a pasar después de muchos años pensando en ello. Que realmente la persona que se topó en esa disco de segunda a la que fue con Bokuto era él y no una alucinación. Quería darse cuenta que aquellas emociones que pasaban por su cuerpo eran completamente suyas, de nadie más, que movían su cuerpo de una manera que no creyó posible. Pensaba que todo desde que fue a hablarle, hasta que conversaron e incluso los besos fugaces intercambiados en el baño de la disco habían ocurrido para llevarlo ahí.

Era así como ahora lo tenía encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y besándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y aunque ya sabía de antemano qué tenía ahí de todas maneras se sintió extraño en aquel intercambio tan íntimo. Su lengua topó sin que pudiera evitarlo con el metal que residía en el órgano bucal de Tsukki y aunque éste tampoco se inmutó se dio cuenta de su ligera perturbación al no estar acostumbrado.

En la oscuridad de la habitación reconoció su silueta y se dio cuenta cuando se separó de él, haciéndole falta, y observándolo de cerca. Se había quitado las gafas porque de lo contrario simplemente estorbarían. Su pelo con las puntas onduladas estaba más desordenado entre todo el suceso anterior y Kei se veía impasible, a pesar de que él mismo se hallaba descontrolado con la respiración agitada. Pudo sentir sus dedos fríos recorriendo la piel de sus mejillas y su cuello, en un toque suave que la causó escalofríos y le hizo sentirse perdido. En todas las escenas imaginarias que había hecho en su cabeza nunca creyó que quien se encontraría como adolescente asustado sería sí mismo.

—¿Te moleta? —preguntó el menor en tono calmo, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por su cara hasta detenerse en sus labios y entreabrir su boca lo suficiente para colar la punta del índice y corazón.

Kuroo besó y mordisqueó a los intrusos. Pensó bien su respuesta mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de Tsukishima y lo acercaba más a él.

—No.

—Hm…, lo supe desde el momento en que te diste cuenta que lo tenía. Que quieres saber cómo me lo hice y por qué —Tsukki abrió la boca lo suficiente para asomar su lengua y que parpadeara el brillo del metal que ahí tenía. El _piercing_ que mantenía escondido de todos aquellos que no miraran con atención o que simplemente él no les mostrara. En su caso habías sido lo primero, observó y lo notó. Kei no le dijo y cuando le preguntó simplemente se encogió de hombros. Jugueteó con la pequeña pelota de metal entre sus dientes y labios, como si no fuera nada, con las esquinas de sus labios elevados en una sonrisa cual niño travieso que espera ser reprendido por sus acciones—. Tus ojos están llenos de curiosidad, Kuroo-san.

—Sólo Kuroo. Ahora, acá, y desde ahora sólo Kuroo.

Si estaban a punto de hacer _eso_ significaba que su confianza ya era suficiente. No necesitaba más ser llamado por honoríficos. Eso sólo lo hacía sentir más alejado del chico.

—Igual que un gato.

Pasó las manos debajo de su ropa y tocó la piel cálida de su espalda, era suave y se sentía bien. Bajó su tacto Tsukishima se erizó y retorció ligeramente por el cambio de temperatura entre sus dedos fríos. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de algo que no podía reconocer pero le gustó, le intoxicó y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Escuchaba el _tic, tic, tic_ del metal con el cual Kei seguía jugueteando cual niño.

—¿No duele? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo mientras tironeaba de la camiseta que traía puesta, tratando de quitársela. Cada vez que veía o pensaba en esa perforación se le ocurría que debía doler, y mucho. No se imaginaba si quiera cómo pudo pasar una aguja por la lengua y luego dejar algo ahí.

—Es de hace años, Kuroo-san-

—Sólo Kuroo —volvió a cortarle mientras besaba su cuello y barbilla con mucha suavidad. Había logrado quitar la mitad de la camiseta.

—Ya no duele. Al principio era molesto hablar o comer, pero luego te acostumbras. Extrañamente es la parte que menos duele, casi no se siente cuando lo hacen, pero babeas mucho y eso sí es incómodo. Tienes que sostener una toalla o algo debajo de tu boca porque sino dejas un desastre.

—¿Cómo?

—Quieres saber la verdad de esto, ¿no? —nuevamente le mostró la lengua y el metal brilló, codicioso y perturbador. Kuroo casi se atragantó con saliva y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado con aquel polluelo cuervo rebelde que conoció con quince años. El tiempo volaba y el chico se había transformado realmente en un cuervo de verdad; un ave codiciosa y oscura, inteligente y capaz de sembrar temor con su apariencia si es que así lo quería. Lleno de secretos. Tsukishima se agachó lo suficiente para que su boca rozara su oreja y su respuesta llegó en un susurro—: Me lo hizo la primera persona con la cual me acosté. Digamos que perdí mi virginidad con él. Loco, ¿no? También tenía un piercing en la lengua y yo tenía mucha curiosidad de eso. Se sentía raro cuando me besaba o cualquier otra cosa —Kuroo entendió al instante a qué se refería y hubo una ebullición de emociones en su interior; ira, desprecio, deseo de romperle la cara a aquel sujeto del cual no conocía el nombre—. También jugaba vóley, ¿sabes? Así nos conocimos. Fue poco tiempo después del campamento del Fukurodani. Era capitán de su propio equipo, como tú o Bokuto-san. Bueno, que siempre me dio curiosidad su perforación y un día me preguntó si me gustaría hacérmela. Lo pensé y dije; "¿Por qué no?", después de todo nadie lo notaria a menos que miraran bien. Él mismo me la hizo en su casa. Tenía puestos a los _Sex Pistols_ a todo lo que daba y lo estuve mirando a los ojos durante todo el proceso. La verdad era bastante profesional, a su manera.

Tsukki terminó de narrar eso como quien cuenta un cuento. Otra vez escuchó el tintineo del metal contra sus dientes y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. La sensación de ira fue como si la sangre se le helara y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta cuan fuerte estaba sujetando su camiseta entre las manos. Entonces cuando él se separó pudo, por fin, quitársela y Kei le miró un instante como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Kuroo recorrió su cuerpo semi desnudo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Siempre se sintió culpable de pensarlo como lo tenía en su memoria durante aquel campamento, cuando lo veía de vez en cuando cambiándose sus camisetas de deporte o saliendo del baño. Incluso le dio hasta vergüenza y remordimiento el tratar de hacerse una paja con aquella memoria.

—Nuestra relación duró unos cuantos meses. No fue mucho. Él me sacaba demasiado de quicio y no teníamos nada en común. Estaba destinado a fracasar, pero aun así se fue dejándome con un regalo de despedida. Acá —tomó su mano y la guío hasta su cuello, un poco más abajo, entre medio de la clavícula. Tardó en darse cuenta pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar el sonido de asombro, sorpresa y algo más irreconocible. Había tocado algo frío y duro, más metal, sin duda alguna—. Es el piercing _madison_. La verdad es de los más complicados, junto con el de _cuello,_ porque tiene una alta probabilidad de rechazo y tarda mucho en sanar. Después de un año y todavía me dolía. También lo hizo él. Es una perforación de superficie así que realmente hay que tener paciencia con esto.

—Kei…

No tenía palabras.

Se armó de valor y tocó nuevamente el piercing. El brillante de dos pequeñas pelotitas de metal estaba a la vista. Lo acarició de la manera más dulce que pudo, temiendo lastimarlo, y apretó los dientes por la ira de pensar que Tsukki no se los había quitado, sino que todavía estaban ahí. A pesar de que eran cosas del pasado y que seguramente hubo días en que el simple roce de la ropa debió haberle dolido, o el sudor de los entrenamientos pudo haberle causado una infección peligrosa, se lo dejó hasta el final y se lo presentaba a él.

—Este es el último que tengo y dolió un poco menos que el de cuello. El _transversal,_ ¿ves? Se perfora la parte de arriba y de debajo de la oreja. Aunque me lo hizo otra persona, claro, tampoco duró mucho lo nuestro y era más bien una relación de capricho que otra cosa. Yo a él le hice el de lengua, a saber por qué pero creyó que era genial después de ver el mío y no tenía dinero para ir a un lugar así que termine haciendo lo mismo que me habían hecho a mí. Este de acá duró como un año en sanar, quizás hasta un poco más. Los primeros días no podía dormir de este lado de la cara —siguió contando con naturalidad todavía sosteniendo los mechones de pelo que ocultaban la zona de manera adecuada. No sabía si era porque Kei estaba ciego o le daba igual toda la situación pero su expresión seguía imperturbable.

—¿Qué dijeron tus padres? —preguntó en un susurro, sin poder evitarlo, porque había que preguntar algo. Su agarre en el cuerpo de Kei había flaqueado un poco y se sentía sin emoción alguna. Fue como estar abatido y sentir que podía caer rendido ahí mismo. Se imaginó a otra persona tocando el cuerpo de Tsukishima y dejándole esa marca para siempre, otra que él no se había sacado.

—No se enteraron, por suerte. Para ese entonces tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para que no se viera. De hecho siguen sin saber que tengo el de lengua o el _madison._ De haberlo sabido seguramente se habrían vuelto locos. La única persona que se enteró que tenía uno fue Akiteru, el de lengua, lo vio cuando estábamos conversando y pegó el grito al cielo; sobre que por qué no le había dicho, cómo me lo había hecho si era menor de edad, cómo dejé que alguien me lo hiciera, por qué no le pregunte a nuestros padres o que se podía infectar, y así muchos etcéteras. Por suerte estábamos solos en casa. Me revisó casi entero para ver si tenía algo más y pilló el de mi oreja. Por suerte no el de cuello, ahí seguramente le hubiera dado algo y me hubiera llevado derecho al doctor. Así es mi hermano de exagerado. Logre convencerlo de que no dijera nada pero no fue fácil.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí?

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Pasó la mano por su alborotado cabello que nunca cambiaría y después con su mano izquierda nuevamente trazó los pómulos, hizo un arco por donde se creaban sus ojeras por largas horas de estudio intensivo y luego siguió el puente de la nariz. Kuroo se derritió ante su toque y se dio cuenta a cuánta profundidad estaba por ese chico, que si él le dijera que lo siguiera hasta el mismo infierno lo haría sin duda alguna. Con una caricia como esa y se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—No lo sé. Porque quería contártelo y porque tú querías saberlo. Sólo por eso, ¿te arrepientes de saber la verdad? —se acercó lo suficiente para sentir cómo su aliento chocaba contra sus propios labios cuando hablaba. Dio el último empujón para poder besarlo y esta vez, cuando su lengua encontró el metal, no pudo evitar pensar que hubo otra persona antes que él que simplemente también había tocado a Kei de esa manera.

Cuando él tenía vergüenza de si quiera masturbarse pensando en él hubo alguien que se había adelantado y no sólo quedó marcado como su primera vez, sino que además marcó su cuerpo para siempre. Si hubiera sido Kuroo él jamás habría hecho algo tan egoísta como eso. No ataría a Kei de esa manera a un pasado.

Por un momento pasó la poderosa idea por su cabeza de que quería arrancar cada pedazo de metal de su cuerpo.

Mordió el labio inferior de Tsukishima y éste se sobresaltó, despegándose de él. Kuroo fruncía el ceño y lo ciñó con fuerza entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué, Kei? ¿Por qué te aferrarías de esa manera al pasado? ¿Por qué nunca te quitaste todas esas cosas a pesar de que te lastiman y ya no son parte de tu presente? —terminó preguntando con seriedad mientras lo observaba. El brillo en su cuello y también en su oreja. Nadie pensaría que un chico tan serio como Tsukki podría tener algo como eso, por supuesto que no. Las apariencias engañaban.

—El pasado no siempre es malo. Me gusta tenerlos como recuerdo —fue lo único que respondió. Aunque todo eso le daba la impresión que más bien lo que hacía era coleccionar recuerdos de personas.

Kuroo, fuera de sí, volvió a besarlo con ferocidad mientras pasaba las uñas por la carne de su espalda y después marcaba con su agarre su cadera y cintura. Ojala hubiera sido él la persona con la cual Tsukishima compartió esos momentos. Aquella situación cuando todavía estaba creciendo y simplemente hizo un cambio como ese.

Ojala hubiera sido él.

Mordió nuevamente su labio inferior y Tsukki jadeó, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando se separaron los dos jadeaban y por primera vez en la noche parecía que el menor tenía una expresión de vergüenza en su cara. Le gustó. Fue su turno de acariciar su rostro con ternura y delinear cada parte que pudiera alcanzar. Dibujó figuras y recordó al adolescente que había conocido ahora ya transformado en un adulto. Cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto, y para él fue toda una eternidad. Cinco largos años en que lo imaginó a su lado.

—Déjame ser tu presente y también tu futuro.


End file.
